TWILIGHT THE UNTOLD
by zarfant
Summary: To Edward, Bella was everything. That was before a new girl with secret past appeared in Forks. Would the swirls of emotion and the attachment he felt towards the girl shake the ground he built with Bella?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All credits go to Stephenie Meyer. This is purely fanfic. I really **_

_**appreciate the reviews.**_

**THE UNTOLD**

_**PROLOGUE**_

"Aro would not be pleased to be disregarded"

He said monotonously, eyes set out of the large carved window sill onto the mixtures of flaming colours trailed behind the setting sun on the west end. He would never pay attention to such wonder. It never bother him before, in fact nothing had ever bothered him before, until 'she' came along.

She took in the still figure in front of her. For the last ten years since she had known and practically lived with him, she could see the change in him over the time. The stiffness and oblivion were still there, but there was something else too. Something that excited her, and worried her at the same time. Whenever she looked into his eyes, they would gleam with something that made her shudder. And then she would keep asking herself if the blame rested solely on her. For she, Eliza Harper Cullen had given a bereaved vampire like Alex a hope out of this relationship which was supposed to be a pretense of sworn loyalty like she confessed to him on the first night they were bonded.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Alex. I need to go back, before Aro finds out on anything. You know I would protect 'them' no matter what,"

"Back to the root, and back to 'him'..."

He turned toward her, his burgundy eyes smouldered. He closed the distance in meticulous steps, until his face, expressionless and stoic, was a few inches from her. His gaze lingered far too long.

She shuddered but held her ground. Hell, she would not back down from the gazing match even when her heart skipped a beat. Nowadays, it was the new Alex that scared her more than the old pensive Alex. The new Alex who would secretly stared at her when she was not looking, or looked at the sunset out of their room like a longing lover or when she woke up every morning to find him seating on the sofa near her bed, with eyes closed, unmoved like a statue. But that was not a real problem now though she would have to deal with it sooner or later. It just had to wait.

"Aro's been taken care of. Now, would you help me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**THE UNTOLD**

_**CHAPTER 1: A Girl With A Scar**_

"_It's creepy, isn't it? I mean she did not make the effort to cover it. Seriously Mike, most girls in her shoes would not even think to go out bold like that"_

"_And that makes you think she's weird, Ash?"_

"_Totally. Oh, Mr. Bill is looking at us. Damn, Mike get the specimen quick!"_

It was as loud as a thunder ringing in his ears. His forehead creased, somehow the whispered conversation a few tables behind bothered him. In fact, way too much that he shocked himself to be disturbed by another thing or rather a 'person' aside from... He glanced sideways to Bella who was busy observing the cell specimen under the microscope. She look lovely today in blue turtleneck sweater and hair in loose pony tail that exposed her 'scrumptious' neck. He fought the urge to simply run his cold fingers down it. Of course he would, he mused himself, when they were alone at the meadow. He would do much more than that in fact. He was just about to utter something to her when he smelled the utterly sweet mesmerizing scent...again. Like the first time, it drove him insane. There was something about the scent that aroused and stirred something inside himself. He gripped the lab table hard.

_Eddie! Hey, Eddie! Eddie darling! Ed! Eddie, honey! My sweetheart!_

It was maddening how they kept chanting inside his mind. _"Shut up!"_ his mind screamed.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

Edward opened his eyes to see Bella's concerned face, looking straight into his eyes.

"Your eyes...they're blackened. Edward...,"

_Eddie!_

A knock at the door startled them both and others who were busy at their respective tables. For the person who was standing at the threshold was none other than a girl with a scar on her face..._and a sickeningly sweet scent..._Edward cursed under his breath.

Edward's hard gaze lingered on the girl at the threshold. His cunning eyes' assessing every single detail of the girl's appearance. In lilac sweater and jeans, she was tall and slender; Edward was sure that she was almost as tall as him. Her skin was pale, smooth and flawless like porcelain except for a big scar on her left cheek, partially hidden by her shoulder-length black hair. Her oval face encased a pair of shining big gray eyes, small pointed nose and a full kissable lips. She was gorgeous, it was undeniable. But what set her apart from other beautiful girls was the scar, that when he trained his sharp eyes on it, he swore he could see the defining lines of a butterfly.

"Well, if it's not for Fork High School's new student. Come on in,"

The said girl, took a few shy steps and stopped right in front of class, beside Mr. Bill.

"I'm sorry if I've interrupted your lesson Mr. Bill,"

Her voice was soft like a velvet. She stood in front with head held high, composed, like she knew she was being sized up and that did not bother her at all.

"Not at all, Miss Harp, Miss Ellie Harp, if I'm not mistaken. In fact, I heard a lot about our new Einstein who dare to debate with Miss Harlem,"

"It was not my attention to be rude, especially in new school, Mr. Bill," The girl gave an embarrassed smile.

"Hmm, I'm sorry that you need to readjust your class. Apparently, the other physic classes are full and the only option is to carter you here. I don't mind having an extra student considering she knows how to use her intelligence,"

"Thank you, Mr. Bill,"

"Very well then. Let's see where we can put you. Mike, you don't mind having extra partner, do you?"

The boy named Mike appeared dumbstruck. He looked at Ashley, a girl with dark hair and rimmed glasses beside him. But Ashley had her head down, avoiding Mike's gaze. Mike cleared his throat.

"Um, Mr. Bill, you do know I have flunked Biology twice and I cannot be failing for the third time. And Ashley is like the best tutor I have ever got. We kind of getting on well. I don't want to disrupt that. Am I being too honest?"

He looked sympathetically at Ellie and let out a small sigh. Before Mr. Bill managed to replied, Ellie cut him out.

"You know what, I'll be just fine even without the partner. In case I have questions, I'll just ask for your assistance then. Is that okay, Mr. Bill?"

"If you don't mind sitting alone, then it's okay. Just take the last table at the back...,"

"We'll take her,"

The grim deep voice startled everyone including Mr. Bill. He turned around to the first table in the first row and stared into the cold expression of Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE UNTOLD**

_**CHAPTER 2: "WHO ARE YOU?"**_

"Aro..."

"Hello, Alex. How's everything?"

"Everything's taken care of,"

"Good. Now, could you get Eliza on the phone? I want to speak to her for a moment,"

"Pardon me, but she's sleeping,"

"At this hour?,"

"Things have been quite hectic, I must say,"

"Very well. Send my regards to her once she's up and tell her to get in touch soon. And Alex, she's very important to us. Watch her closely. She's your wife after all,"

_Ellie Harp_

"Usually I'm kinda a sweet nice girl, for the first impression"

She sipped her drink while her eyes were staring straight into his. Bella had excused herself earlier to the restroom; leaving Ellie with Bella's boyfriend.

"Who are you?"

His cold tone didn't surprise her. In fact, she missed it. It sent tingles to her spines. The ones that made her feel hotter that she should.

"Who am I? What do you think?"

_Eddie! _

_Hey, that tickles, stop! Stop!_

_Ed, if you do that I'm not gonna finish my work…_

_Edward!_

_Edward Cullen_

"Edward.."

Her voice jolted him up. Forcing himself to smile, he took Bella's hand into his.

"Ellie got to go. Something's up she said"

"Oh, okay. Shall we then?"

He led Bella out of the cafeteria, but his mind seemed to be left behind.

"_Don't worry. I'm nobody. I meant no harm."_

_She stood up, ready to leave._

"_But my mind doesn't say so…"_

_There was a sudden urge to not let her go. There was such need rushing through his veins. His hands were begging to grab Ellie, right there. He couldn't understand why. It was one hell confusing. And the silence. It was her silent mind who drove him insane the most._

"_Your mind. It could fool you once in a while. Once in one hundred years."_

_She didn't look back. That didn't stop him to hear the quiet tone of her voice. And his non-beating heart were aching._


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to say a big thank you for those who have taken the time to read my story. It is indeed a great pleasure to know that somebody somewhere notice it. Keep on reading, guys. **

**THE UNTOLD**

_**CHAPTER 3: Homecoming**_

Thud!

His back crashed onto the big log; breaking it into two. The inertia did not stop there and sent him further down the rocky path of the wood, until he finally landed by the small stream. Even with his face buried in the mud, he could still hear the rustling sounds of the bushes. The sole evidence the prey managed to get away. _She was lucky indeed_. He mused silently; his body remained rigid.

"What did you think you were doing, Alex?"

It was a whisper but if you happened to hear it occasionally you would know it was not just a whisper. And Alex knew, along with the whisper was a pair of smoldered black eyes that when you stared into them, you would surely be drowning. For Eliza Harper Cullen was more than anyone could think of, even Aro, the feared leader. If only Aro knew how much the hidden power was, he would undoubtedly find another way to handle Eliza. When that time came, it would be a bloody mess. He would be in the mess too, for he knew his unbeaten heart had changed.

_I could not detain myself. It had been a few days since my last feed._

His mind spoke; knowing it would be easier to confess rather than holding the ground.

_I am what I am, and you know that._

Silence.

Even his sharp ears could not sense any movement. Only that he could smell the sweet scent of hers.

_Eliza…_

"Get up" She said curtly.

In one swift motion, Alex was already on his feet. There were traces of mud on his flawless face but he did not care about that. He only cared about the woman who was standing in front of him with bare shoulders and neck, looking very much inviting.

He took meticulous steps, one step at a time; savouring the moment. It was not the first time she was offering herself when she could not stand his vicious way or Jane's way or any other members' of the Romanian clan when it came to taking out innocent lives.

_I have joined this clan and made the oath, but that doesn't mean I have come to a sense of acceptance for your way of surviving…_

He still remembered those words. It was ten years back, on the night they were made husband and wife. The night where she made it clear whatever happened behind their door would stay where it was, and that included how they played along with their titles. And of course this.

Her breath became labored as his teeth sank deep at just below her chin, right where he could feel her pulse.

If Alex was granted another life, he would want to have tears so that he could relieve the moist trapped inside his eyes right on that moment. He would want her to see it and believe one simple truth out of the complicated situation:

_I love you…_

**At the same time…**

**Somewhere outside Fork, in a wild mysterious forest.**

It was a complete silence on this vast green land as death came to visit again. This time, it was a big black bear. Its lifeless form was lying near the river, beside Emmett who was cleaning up the blood residue on his handsome face. His golden eyes gleamed with contentment. Not far from him, Rosalie was watching.

"I would say it was a good catch" she said while glancing at another pair of lover birds who were sitting on a big rock. Jasper smiled while Alice seemed to be distant.

"Geez, Alice! What's wrong? You didn't feed on anything and you smelled different. And that look! Usually, it isn't a good news. Spill it!"

"Homecoming" Alice whispered but it was loud and clear to everyone including Emmett who stopped immediately. Rosalie froze while Jasper seemed to be lost in his thought.

"Alice…"

"She said it is a homecoming…" Alice barely uttered. It seemed as if she just slightly moved her lips, but the message was clear; of Eliza's homecoming.


End file.
